playmangosfandomcom-20200215-history
Core setup
Compilation folder In order not to touch the repositories, we will compile the core in a separate location. So, let's move the required files to a safe place. From a DOS command prompt, launch the following commands: x: cd x:\mangos mkdir compile xcopy repo\mangos\*.* compile\mangos /E /I xcopy repo\ScriptDev2\*.* compile\mangos\src\bindings\ScriptDev2 /E /I MaNGOS compilation 1. First patch MaNGOS with ScriptDev2 patch, although I'm pretty sure that doesn't help for a Windows environment : cd x:\mangos\compile\mangos patch -p1 < src\bindings\ScriptDev2\patches\MaNGOS-9519-ScriptDev2.patch 2. Launch MS Visual C++ 2008. 3. From MS Visual C++, open x:\compile\mangos\win\mangosdVC90.sln 4. In MS Visual C++, select menu Build, and select Configuration Manager. 5. As the Active Solution Configuration, select Release. 6. As the Active Solution Platform, choose accordingly to your platform, Win32 or x64. 7. Close the Dialog Box. 8. Select menu Build, and select Build Solution. 9. After several minutes, you must see a compilation message in the output window, hopefully like the following: Build: 12 succeeded, 0 failed, 0 up-to-date, 0 skipped 10. Close the MS Visual C++ window. ScriptDev2 compilation 1. Launch MS Visual C++ 2008. 2. From MS Visual C++, open x:\compile\mangos\'src\bindings\ScriptDev2\ScriptVC90.sln' 3. In MS Visual C++, select menu Build, and select Configuration Manager. 4. As the Active Solution Configuration, select Release. 5. As the Active Solution Platform, choose accordingly to your platform, Win32 or x64. 6. Close the Dialog Box. 7. Select menu Build, and select Build Solution. 8. After several minutes, you must see a compilation message in the output window, hopefully like the following: Build: 1 succeeded, 0 failed, 0 up-to-date, 0 skipped 9. Close the MS Visual C++ window. Maps extract In this case, we consider that your WoW client is located in x:\World of Warcraft. We are now going to extract the maps in order to be used by MaNGOS. Again, from a DOS prompt: x: cd "x:\World of Warcraft\" copy /Y x:\mangos\compile\mangos\contrib\extractor\ad.exe "x:\World of Warcraft" ad.exe You will have to wait a while (normally less than 10 minutes) during the extraction of the maps. The next step is optional. You should execute it only if you are setting up MaNGOS on a dedicated machine with sufficient RAM to support it. This step creates vmaps. Those are used to define the walls and prevent that players can "see" each other through a wall, what is actually called the Line Of Sight. That would enable a player to attack another player with a melee or ranged attack. Additionally, this extraction can easily can last for 30 minutes. If you are really sure about this, and know what you are doing, please proceed with the following : x: cd "x:\World of Warcraft\" copy /Y i:\mangos\compile\mangos\contrib\vmap_extract_assembler_bin\*.* "i:\World of Warcraft" makevmaps_SIMPLE.bat rmdir /S /Q Buildings Server folder setup We will now assemble all required files to run MaNGOS. I suppose that you are running MaNGOS on a 32-bit platform. 64-bits users will easily extrapolate. First copy the binaries, from a DOS prompt : x: cd x:\mangos mkdir server copy x:\mangos\compile\mangos\bin\Win32_Release\*.exe server copy x:\mangos\compile\mangos\bin\Win32_Release\*.dll server Next, move the maps you extracted from the client move "x:\World of Warcraft\dbc" server move "x:\World of Warcraft\maps" server If you extracted the vmaps, execute this : move "x:\World of Warcraft\vmaps" server Finally, copy the configuration template files. copy x:\mangos\compile\mangos\src\mangosd\mangosd.conf.dist.in server\mangosd.conf copy x:\mangos\compile\mangos\src\realmd\realmd.conf.dist.in server\realmd.conf copy x:\mangos\compile\mangos\src\bindings\ScriptDev2\scriptdev2.conf.dist.in server\scriptdev2.conf In the next step, we will build up the database